The wedding of the century okay, not really
by Ranowa Hikura
Summary: AKA okay, I give up, VampirePrincess86! I'm posting this and my sequel! JEEZ! Elliot's and Casey's wedding. Takes place between 'Her flame wouldn't die' and 'Happy endings... a myth, right'


Okay, this is Mizuno-kun's requested wedding scene. Takes place in my 'Aftershock' series, in between 'Her flame wouldn't die' and 'Happy endings… a myth, right?' ('Happy endings… a myth, right?' hasn't been posted yet) Just so you know, I've never been to a wedding before. So Mizuno-kun suggested a Las Vegas style wedding and I'm kinda doing a mix of that and a church wedding. Also, I know both El and Case are Catholic- well, I'm not gonna even try to figure out all the traditions. I'm writing this as if they're both atheist.

"God, I'm so nervous!" Casey exclaimed, constantly fidgeting with one of her curls. She continued twirling it around and around her finger until Olivia slapped at her hand, laughing at her.

"It's your _wedding_ day, Casey! You're supposed to be nervous!"

"Yeah, but not this nervous! I don't know how Munch did this four times..."

Alex pushed her lightly, rolling her eyes. "Listen, girl, everything's gonna go fine, and afterwards you and the sweet sensitive guy can get all intimate while the rest of us try not to vomit at the thought."

"What's wrong with Elliot?" she exclaimed, jumping to the defense of her soon-to-be husband. "He's good-looking*, has the sweetest blue eyes... and you're right, he is sweet and sensitive! I don't know why you're poking fun at me and Elliot when you were a member of those hoards trying to get me and Munch together." She suppressed a shudder at the thought, and Alex sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, I think Olivia's hotter then both of them, but I'm biased. Now, you look perfect. Come on, Casey, if you keep Elliot waiting much longer, he's going to think you got cold feet and then he'll run off with your bridesmaids."

"Hard to do, considering their both gay and currently engaged- to each other."

"Guilty as charged," Olivia murmured as she turned to Alex and started kissing her.

Alex let it go on for a second, then stepped back and shook her head. "No, Liv, it's Casey's day. We can continue later tonight. Now, we're going to go get into position. Munch will come get you when everybody's ready. Good luck, Casey!"

Alex left, then Olivia kissed her on her cheek and said, "You're gonna do great, girl," before following Alex, leaving Casey to quietly freak out.

Since Casey was an only child and both her parents had passed away years before, she had chosen Munch to walk her down the aisle. Well, chosen was the wrong word. Casey had been wondering who exactly she was going to get to do the honors and she and Elliot had recently caught Munch trying to make a sex tape of them (a result of playing truth or dare with Olivia), so she decided to punish him by practically forcing him to walk her down the aisle. Unfortunately, this plan had backfired on them- Munch had jumped at the chance to go to wedding that wasn't his own and would most likely last more then five seconds. And her scheme to get back at Olivia had failed- somehow she had ended up with the detective and her fiancé as bridesmaids. Casey still wasn't sure what they had spiked her drink with, but it had given one hell of a headache when she woke up the next morning.

Because Elliot had already been married once and Casey was convinced if they did it traditional-style, she would be the idiot bride who tripped on her way to the alter and ended up breaking her ankle, they were having it in a courthouse rather than a church, and the ceremony was going to be short. Casey had nearly died of embarrassment when she had to ask Liz read the vows. Olivia had been laughing behind her back the entire time. She had tried to make Elliot ask, but his response had been, 'She's _your_ friend, Casey. I'm not going to make the mistake of asking Liz Donnely to do anything without an AK-47 to back me up.' Luckily, Liz had decided to bite her head off later and was going to play nice until she got back from the honeymoon.

"Has the government taken out the device in your head that made you fall in love with Elliot instead of me?" someone called as a way of a greeting.

Chuckling under her breath, Casey opened the door and shook her head at Munch. "Nope. Still brainwashed and loving every second of it. And you, Munch boy, don't think I'm not getting you back for that sex tape thing. I'm going to get back at you. You just wait and see."

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. "How about you tell me your top three plans for revenge so I know what to look forward to?"

"No way am I telling you my top three plans. You get one. The current forerunner is the one where, when you're walking me down the aisle, I trip, drag you down with me, and manage to bang your head on the court benches. Then I'll sabotage the ambulance so they drive you off a cliff and then me and Elliot will move to Venezuela, change our names to George and Angie Lopez, and never return to New York again."

"You want to get back at me so much you would kill me?"

Casey hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I would."

He chuckled as he led her to the courtroom doors, then looked her up and down and gave her a small smile. "I'm not surprised... you look great, Casey Why can't I have married someone like you the first four times?"

"Hey, you might get lucky yet. You know, if every other man in the world died in a boating accident."

Munch laughed. "I see your sense of sarcasm isn't affected by nerves... Well, we don't want to keep them waiting any longer. You ready?" Casey took a deep breath, then nodded. "All right, then. Let's go make you a Stabler. You know this means you have to violently punch lockers every time a perp makes you mad, right?"

"Shut up!" she cried, punching him on the shoulder and laughing nervously.

"Hey!" Munch complained, rubbing his arm. "Ah well, it's a start. Come on, Stabler." He took her arm and led her into the same courtroom Casey often prosecuted cases in. Now it was decked out in flowers and there weren't any defendants or scum defense lawyers- just SVU and Elliot's kids and ex-wife. It was still pretty awkward between Casey and Kathy, but it was getting to the point where they could stand in the same room and not want to hit each other.

For some reason, the sight of Liz wearing something besides a judge's robe and not looking like the political animal she was whenever she was playing judge made Casey want to burst out laughing. Then she saw Elliot.

He winked his gorgeous blue eyes at her, and she found herself giggling like a little girl at the sight. She gave him a little wave, and there was a soft murmur of laughter throughout the courtroom. Even Liz cracked a smile and Olivia leaned over and whispered something into Alex's ear, which caused her to double over in silent laughter. Casey decided she would have to worm it out of them later when Munch started trying to get her move to the front of the room. She tried to step forward, but seemed to have forgotten how to walk. With a sigh, Munch moved so he was behind her and started pushing her forward. There was more laughter and Casey blushed furiously as she started walking under her own power and elbowed Munch in the ribs. With a chuckle, he moved so he was beside her again and she muttered at him through a fake smile, "Munch, you are so dead."

He mimicked her way of talking, through his teeth and keeping his eyes focused at the front of the room. "Not if you can't catch me, _Mrs. Stabler_" Casey blushed again at the sound of her married name, and he laughed again. "Got ya."

"Oh, if today wasn't my wedding day..."

"Good luck, man, you're marrying a violent one," Munch hissed to Elliot when they finally reached him. Casey turned to face him, fist raised, when Munch fled to the back of the room and Elliot caught her, turning her around to face Liz.

"Careful, baby, don't want you facing an assault charge today."

Olivia was shaking from the effort of holding her laughter in as she handed her the bouquet, and Casey glared at her before looking back at Liz. She had an amused expression on her face, and Casey just knew the judge would use this against her some day. "Case, you may have dyed your hair blond, but your redhead tendencies still show through," she whispered before saying louder, "We are gathered here today..."

_Long wedding thingy thing commences that this author didn't feel like writing because she's never been to a wedding before and wasn't going to write any another cheesy romantic scene. _

"Casey Novak, do you take this man, Elliot Stabler, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said before muttering under her breath, "Hurry it the hell up before I smash your head in, Liz."

Liz rolled her eyes before turning to Elliot. "Elliot Stabler, to do you take this woman, Casey Novak, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I now pronounce you, in fear for my life, man and wife. You may kiss-" She was interrupted by Elliot snaking his arm around Casey's waist and yanking her close, kissing her tenderly. "-the bride," Liz finished as everybody in the room laughed.

When they finally separated, Elliot said, "I love you, Casey _Stabler._"

There was a collective 'Aww' around the room when Casey blushed and muttered, "I love you too."

Okay, that kind of went off in a completely different direction then I intended it to, and I still can't write endings, but whatever. And I know, I wrote Kathy as a human being instead of the bitch who stole Elliot away from Olivia! *gasp* Well, I hate EO. So there. I'm the author, I do what I want. There ya go, Mizuno-kun!

*Thought you guys might be interested to know this- I gave this to Mizuno-kun at school, and then I was bored in studyhall, so I started looking for typos. When I described Elliot as god-looking, well… I made a typo. It originally said 'good-fucking'.


End file.
